1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel fluoride-containing dentifrice composition. More specifically, the present invention is an aqueous-based, neutral pH gel dentifrice containing fluoride and exhibiting unique rheological properties making it particularly suitable for use with electromechanical toothbrushing or plaque removing devices.
2. Description of Background Art
The art is replete with numerous formulations and compositions of dentifrices. Dentifrices are generally formulated to provide cleaning efficacy while being pleasant tasting and beneficial to oral hygiene.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,801 teaches a dentifrice composition containing a water soluble condensation product of ethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol having a molecular weight of about 5,000 to about 10,000 and ethylene oxide content of about 75-90% by weight. The dentifrices disclosed therein typically have about 0.1% to 10% by weight of the condensation product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,309 discloses a dentifrice composition containing similar condensation products for desensitizing sensitive teeth. These compositions contain citric acid and sodium citrate and the pH of these compositions is from 5.2 to 6.2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,156 teaches an aqueous dental gel for oral cleaning having an acid pH and comprising 18-25% by weight of a polyoxyethylene polyoxypopylene block copolymer gelling agent, hydrogen peroxide, 15-40% by weight of a polyethylene glycol humectant, flavor and sweetening agents, and a non-ionic surfactant.
Although there are numerous prior art dentifrice formulations, none of the conventional formulations or the formulations described above provide a stable aqueous-based gel dentifrice containing a fluoride source, is suitable for oral cleaning and anti-caries applications, and exhibits unique rheological and lubricating properties necessary for use with electromechanical toothbrushing devices. Moreover, the present dentifrice composition provides for an effective delivery of fluoride to the teeth in a suitable form for use with such toothbrushing devices.
Accordingly, the present invention is a chemically and cosmetically stable dentifrice composition having (1) neutral pH, (2) effective fluoride delivery, and (3) is particularly suitable for use with electromechanical toothbrushing devices.